A primera vista
by setsuka.d.heel
Summary: La estación de metro... igual como siempre... a quien estoy esperando? a nadie. Solo que llegue el vagón para seguir con lo que la gente llama rutina... Mi celular en el bolsillo, jamas he usado la camara y no le encuentro un buen uso tampoco... o eso es lo que pense...
1. En el metro

Era un nuevo día... la verdad estaba bastante aburrido de la rutina, según mi terapeuta extraño una parte de mi vida antes tan irregular, ahora no se es simplemente como siempre, no es que me moleste pero tampoco me llena.

El mismo tren para ir a mi lugar de trabajo, el mismo viento, el mismo aire, la misma ciudad... sentarme con mi nuevo libro mientras espero llegar a la misma estación, todo tan... _Igual_.

En eso estaba hasta que lo vi a el, solo fue intercambio de miradas entre la persona que se sienta a tu lado en el vagón, solo otro pasajero mas o eso fue lo que quería (_de lo que ya no estoy tan seguro_) pensar, ignore el salto que dio mi corazón al conectar con aquellos profundos y enigmáticos ojos, me convencí de que solo fue la sorpresa de aquello, soy demasiado hetero (_o eso el lo que me dicen muy a menudo mis amigos_) para que esto me sucediera a mi, tan concentrado estaba en olvidar esa sensación que sentí al mirar sus hermosos ojos... si ahora que lo digo eso fue lo que pensé golpeándome mentalmente por ello.

Podía verle de reojo como observaba que leía, realmente estaba poniendo nervioso, yo nervioso, intente concentrarme mas en la lectura, según parece dejo de mirarme ya que se movió hacia un lado recargándose un poco contra mi hombro, no sabia por que eso no me causo incomodidad pero continué leyendo olvidando aquella sensación.

Subió una mujer bastante mayor (_me inculcaron como deberían hacerlo con todos que hay que ceder el asiento a los mayores y a quien lo necesite mas que yo_), me levante y lo vi otra vez de frente, dios, no podía haber visto ser mas hermoso, verle suspirar pausadamente, la notoria paz de sus ojos ahora cerrados, su cabello negro rizado que a mis ojos se veía tan suave, sentí que mi corazón dejo de latir, no podía (_y no quería_) aparatar mis ojos de aquel ángel, no creo en cosas como el amor a primera vista no me sorprendería saber que ni siquiera eso existe), pero el sentir que mi alma se llenaba de una calidez que no sentía desde hace mucho tiempo logrando sacarme una calida sonrisa, supe que estaba perdido.

No quería olvidar esa sensación que me produjo verle dormir adorablemente... (_Que rayos estoy pensando un hombre adorable! creo que tendré que revisar mi cabeza_) así que tome un recuerdo que... se podría tomar como acoso, pero poco me importa, me hizo sonreír otra vez, antes de bajar del tren y seguir con lo que es mi solitaria y rutinaria vida, aunque tengo la sensación de que no es la ultima vez que lo vea...

Vaya que tontería...

/bien emmm... no se que me impulso a escribir esto... tampoco si realmente quiero que alguien lo lea... (me da un poco de verguenza...) pero en fin si les gusta (y si alguien lo lee) me encantaria que me expresaran que tan bien o que tan pesimo escribo de todos modos tratare de continuarlo...

bueno gracias de antemano Bye~


	2. Encuentros

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de propiedad de Sir Artur Conan Doley y la BBC, los utilizo simplemente como entretenimiento personal y sin ánimo de lucro.

**Advertencia**: Algunas partes del dialogo final sonaran muy pegada a la serie pero no quería enfocarla de otra forma así que lo hice así.

oOo

Hola john buenos días!

Ah... Si EH... Hola Mike...-f_ue la única y escuálida respuesta que recibió su compañero, amigo y colega del _hospital-

John... john... Oye JOHN! - _soltó una risa al ver como pegaba un respingo al se llamado a gritos-_

EH... A si dime?-

Que pasa? una nueva conquista? Mmm? Que es lo que tanto miras... Déjame ver...- se le acercó para ver que era lo que veía tan ensimismado, logrando que el rubio bloqueara la pantalla del celular rápidamente-

Vamos... No es nada solo estoy un poco distraído solo eso...

Mmm...- no muy convencido cambio el tema- en fin que tal tu estadía? Aun tienes problemas con la casera de tu departamento?

Ah... Si tendré que mudarme ya que lo necesita pero no creo que encuentre un lugar así de confortable y económico...

No se, pero podrías buscar un piso compartido o algo así?

Quien me iba a querer como compañero de piso?

-_se le quedo mirando con una sonrisa mientras se ponía la bata_-

Que?

Eres la segunda persona que me dice eso hoy

Quien fue la primera?

_-soltó un pequeña risa- _vamos que los pacientes nos esperan_\- siguió caminado hasta su consultorio mientras Watson hacia lo mismo-_

_ oOo_

-_Ya no quedaban pacientes por atender así que con cuidado sacó su celular del bolsillo, allí estaba el, no sabia por que lo hizo pero no podía pasar la oportunidad de sacarle aquella fotografía cada vez que la miraba le traía paz, su heterosexualidad estaba muy clara pero...-_

No se que me esta pasando...

*_golpes en la puerta_*

John! ... Recuerdas lo de esta mañana?

EH?- _guardo nuevamente el teléfono_\- si...

Acompáñame...

-fueron subiendo por diferentes sitios del hospital hasta llegar a un laboratorio-

Recuerdas que este era uno de los lugares a los que nadie viene y me preguntaste que había? Pues...

-_abrió la puerta y había alguien dentro_-

Mike, me dejas tu teléfono? El mío no tiene cobertura.

Y que le ocurre al teléfono fijo?

Prefiero enviar mensajes.

Lo siento, esta en mi abrigo.

/_Dios! Es el_/

-_sin pensarlo le ofreció su teléfono_-

Ten, usa el mío.

Gra...-_se quedaron unos segundos mirándose_\- gracias

\- _a john se le tiñeron las mejillas de un rosa suave_-

Este es un viejo amigo mío, John Watson.

-s_e le quedo mirando, no podía ser el... o si?-_

Afganistán o Irak?

Perdón?

En cual fue, Afganistán o Irak?

Afganistán. Perdone, como lo supo?

-e_ntro una chica al parecer una conocida_ -

/_quien es ella?/_/

Ah! Café, gracias.

Que ha pasado con el pintalabios?

/_por que le pregunta eso!_/

No me quedaba bien.

En serio? Era una gran mejora. Su

Boca parece demasiado pequeña ahora.

/_que? Será algo de el?_ _Y POR QUE DIABLOS ME INTERESA!_/

Vale.

Que opina del violín?

Perdone, que?

Toco el violín cuando estoy pensando, y a veces no hablo en días. Le molestaría?

/ _Que? Por que carajo..._/

Los compañeros de piso potenciales deben saber lo peor del otro.

Le has hablado de mí?

Ni una palabra.

Quien ha dicho algo de compañeros de piso?

Yo. Le dije a Mike que soy un tipo difícil para encontrar compañero de piso.

-le miro perplejo-

Y ahora, aquí esta, tras almorzar con un amigo luego de familiarizarse con el trabajo, ya que acaba de llegar del servicio militar en Afganistán y según los datos del hospital empezó a trabajar aquí hace poco tiempo.

No era un paso muy difícil.

Como supo lo de Afganistán?

/_como rayos...?_/

He puesto el ojo en un bonito apartamentito en el centro de Londres.

Deberíamos poder permitírnoslo. Nos veremos allá mañana por la tarde, a las siete en , tengo que irme. Creo que he dejado mi fusta en la morgue.

Ya esta?

Ya esta que?

Nos acabamos de conocer y ya vamos a ir a mirar un piso?

/_ya que según parece no te acuerdas de mi/_/

Algún problema?

No sabemos nada el uno del otro.

No se donde nos veremos. Ni siquiera se su nombre.

Se que es un medico militar y que ha vuelto de Afganistán con una invalidez.

Tiene un hermano preocupado por usted pero no ira a pedirle ayuda porque no lo aprueba, porque es alcohólico, porque recientemente se ha separado.

Y su que su terapeuta piensa que su cojera es psicosomática, y tiene razó suficiente para empezar, no cree?

-_antes de salir se apoyó en la puerta_-

El nombre es Sherlock Holmes y la dirección el 221B de Baker Street.

\- _le hizo un guiño_-

Buenas tardes.

-_miro a mike totalmente perplejo_-

Si, el siempre es así.

/_no puedo creerlo! compartir piso con el... no se que hacer/_/

John vamos que tenemos pacientes que atender!

-_aun sonrojado salio de la habitación_-

Así que Baker Street...

**N/A:** bien continuo con esto ya que una de mis lindas autoras favoritas me dio fuerzas para seguirlo no diré su nombre (MUAJAJAJA) pero ella sabe a quien me refiero. También agradezco a la chica que me dejo review ya que no pude responder su hermoso review por que aun estoy aprendiendo a usar fanfiction para ti leptina! , también va una mención especial a la chica que me dio follow etsiul creo que era… lo olvide.

No se si actualizare pronto solo lo hago cuando llega la inspiración (normalmente es una vez a la semana) xD

Un abrazote grande! Set-chan


End file.
